For purposes of this invention, “endless tracks” means those tracks that are used on such vehicles as snowmobiles, and the like. Such tracks are constructed with traction studs that give traction and some modicum of control while operating the vehicle.
Traditionally, the studs are placed in the track by drilling holes in the track and then inserting a threaded traction stud into the hole, and then surmounting the threaded stud with a washer or some similar holding device and then by a nut that twists onto the threads.
This is done by drilling holes using a drill and drill bit from the outside of the track when the track is in place on the vehicle and pushing the studs into the drilled holes from the inside of the track and this causes multiple problems owing to the presence of the many components of the suspension system and the like that are in the open inside area of the inside of the track.
In addition, this manner of putting traction studs into endless tracks is compounded by the fact that a normal drill and bit will cut the many layers of cords within the track. Sometimes the track is made up of as many as 1 to 3 layers of fiber, and these layers are located such that the fibers from one layer do not align parallel with the fibers of adjacent layers of fiber. Cutting such fibers weakens the endless track and causes early demise of the track.
It has been found that the traction studs of the instant invention allow placement of the traction studs with a large reduction in the concomitant cutting of the fibers of the track. Further, the method by which the traction studs of this invention are placed in the track allows one to put the traction studs into place from the interior of the track.